This invention relates to a cardiac axis calculator and more particularly toward a hand manipulative device which can quickly and easily determine the mean cardiac axis by reference to and for use with an electrocariograph.
As is well known in the medical field, an electrocardiograph, commonly referred to as an EKG, reveals very valuable information relating to the operation and condition of the human heart. The EKG assumes, however, that the heart is properly positioned in the chest cavity. It is not uncommon for the heart to be tilted to one direction or the other and still function properly. The EKG reading is affected by the position of the heart and accordingly in order to properly interpret the EKG, the position of the heart must first be determined.
Heretofore, a very experienced cardiologist could examine an EKG and within a reasonable degree of accuracy could ascertain the mean cardiac axis, sometimes referred to as the main QRS vector. However, this cannot always be done by a mere visual examination of the EKG and some less experienced medical personnel are not able to readily ascertain the vector. There is, therefore, believed to be a need for a simple and inexpensive device which is capable of quickly and easily determining the QRS vector.